whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrianna
is a Crime TV Reporter born in Oklahoma City, OK. She is a very talented woman with her skills of deduction. But she relied too much on her hunch. Kind as she was, the others often mistook her actions as deceiving, thus alienated her. In High Voltage and Fire Starter she received 4 votes and was voted most likely to be Your Killer. Storyline As 1 of the 13 guests coming to Rue Manor, she knows she has to participate in a mystery reality game. However, unlike Sheri and The Killer, she has no idea what this game could possibly be. 'High Voltage' After discovering Sheri's body lying downstairs, electrocuted by nearby cord, she seemed terrified . While waiting for Giles to come back, she actively discussed which place each should cover and finally, she chose to accompany Geno, Ronnie and Sasha to scrutinize Sheri's room. At first glance, there was clearly sign of forced entry. And there was a metal piece detached form a trunk's corner, which led her to conclusion that such could be the murder weapon since Sheri's clearly had frontal injuries. And plus, the team discovered a message written on Sheri's mirror revealed by breaths of steam. Unfortunately, at lunch, while everyone was discussing The Killer's modus operandi, she didn't find her company, as people didn't really trust her, and she's not informative enough. As such, she chose to play her card. As TV Crime Reporter, she could attentively gathered information by standing silently in a corner without being noticed, which is how she managed to get information from the riddle that she'd not yet solved. That eventually enabled her a "Spared" card with a chance to live another day at the mansion, which would fall short. 'Fire Starter' In the case of Dontae's death, she turned the other way round, went to scrutinize the crime scene, which is the pool. There, she, along with Kam and Sasha discovered a medallion printed "St. Agatha, Pray for Us", which is another sarcastic reference made by The Killer. After finding fragments of Dontae's socks, they concluded that it, along with his pajamas perhaps, is a set different from theirs. Then, Adrianna rubbed Sasha the wrong way as she went on focusing on small details unconnected to the real crime scene. And yes, again, no one really trusted her enough to tell her the whole picture. Then comes the riddle. she accompanied Lindsey as they went to a fire place, thinking that would "ignite the truth" but the were wrong, it's only gas, no "fire in liquid form" was found there. But somehow, in the end, she got to know that benzene was the actual accomplice. This time, she directly gathered info from Kam's team, but yes, rudely rejected by their "leader", still she managed to linger for a few more seconds of annoyance. Then, as part of stating the case, she mistakenly stated that Dontae had put his necklace in a pocket, which is completely false. In the tension of dining room, she then received a "Scared" card. Back to her room, she's worried about her well-being, but not as much as Dana, since she thinks Adrianna is the real killer and used the "Scared" card only as red herring. "Death" 'Kaboom' At 7:13 a.m., Adrianna drops her bowl of cereal after seeing the message "Drive Off The Property If You Want To Live". She tries to get out one set of doors, but the killer had locked them using tie wraps. She runs out the back door, looking behind her as if she is being chased, and down a set of stairs to a golf cart waiting with a bomb hidden inside. Adrianna then drives the golf cart until she must turn to avoid a tree limb placed in the path by the killer. She presses the button on a garage door/gate opener to try and open the gate, but instead it activates a camera. This camera allows the killer to see Adrianna right where she wants her to be. With a remote control, the killer presses a bomb button, detonating the previously placed bomb in the golf cart, blowing up the cart and killing Adrianna, with her landing on a nearby tree branch. Accusations Accusations made by her She only managed to suspect 2 of the contestants, one of them was already "dead": Dontae and Kam Accusations against her Although she only "lived" for 2 days, her overattentive habit towards small unimportant objects has derailed the others' trains of thought into thinking that she's fooling them around. It's not so surprised that she got the highest vote count to be The Killer on the first 2 days. http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/killer-guesses/week-one http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/blogs/killer-guesses/week-two?cid=fb_who_killerguesses She's really caught the killer attention Strategy Advantages Adrianna uses a strategy very distinguished from the others' techniques. She tends to sit back and listen to the others discuss how they believe the killer killed the person. Such information would help her form her state of the case. She also has a lot of time considering the authencity of each info she's gathered. Disadvantages However, her lack of attention really costs her a lot. She's really fascinated with little details since she's covered many crime scenes, but in this game, details won't help. The details may be just there as distractions. And thus, she became distracted, much to anyone's annoyance. Trivia * She is the first female contestant to be "killed off", as Sheri is the first victim. * Just like Dontae, she's killed off after receiving a lot of accusations. * Interestingly, when she's with Lindsey at the fire place, she expressed her discomfort as Lindsey turned on the gas, and feared that the flag might just explode, well, she's wound up in an explosion anyway, which makes all these killings a pattern. * She is the only guest of Season 1 to have never visited the real morgue, as a contestant nor as a victim. Gallery Questionnaire Adrianna's Bio The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how they replied. External Links/References Category:Players Category:Players Murdered Category:11th Place Category:Female Players